Dumbledore & McGonagall a love story
by skrewtkeeper
Summary: McGonagall finds that she has greater feelings for the headmaster than she realizes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Minervra Mcgonagall had not expected to fall in love again! The last time she had fallen in love, it was all in vain because the young man she had loved chose a much younger girl than herself! She had vowed never to fall in love again because she didn't have any desire to leap and fall once more...

Yet here she was. Teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first, teaching at the school just seemed to be an easy job she could get. She had always loved Transfiguration and even managed to get a N.E.W.T. in it! She also longed to teach very much. She had not counted on falling in love with the headmaster!

Albus Dumbledore was, in Minervra Mcgonagall's eyes, absolutely charming. He also had an amazing sense of humor that often had Mcgonagall laughing at distant memories even in the darkest of times.

One particular night, (which was September 1st), Albus had invited Mcgonagall for a spot of tea (and perhaps some lemon drops). This was not uncommon for Dumbledore who was known for inviting his staff for tea.

Professor Mcgonagall came up to his office (so far, unknowingly loving Dumbledore), and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," said Dumbledore, his words resounding in the silent air. His voice, like always, astounded Mcgonagall as to how it could travel so far in such a large office.

Mcgonagall opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Minervra...You're on time again!" beamed Dumbledore as he gestured for her to sit down.

"Well...yes...I've made it plain to my students last year to arrive on time and I think it is needful that I show some sort of example," replied Mcgonagall, sitting down on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Would you like some Bertie Bott's every Flavor Beans? I don't like them and a friend seems quite insistent on sending me them," began Dumbledore conversationally as he held out a box of beans.

"No, thank you. Why don't you like them?" inquired Mcgonagall looking mildly curious.

"Oh, on one occasion, in my youth, I so unfortunately came across a vomit-flavored one. And now, alas, I do not like them," replied Dumbledore.

"His smile is quite dashing," thought Mcgonagall. Suddenly, a thought struck her mind and she could not suppress the urge to ask.

"You didn't See that coming?" asked Mcgonagall playfully.

"Minervra! You know I'm not much of a seer. But as I recall, there was something in the crystal ball that day. I'm just stumped as to what it was," said Dumbledore smiling again.

Minervra smiled."Perhaps, the next time you think of trying new sweets, you should consult the crystal ball with Professor Trelawney!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'll remember that: I'll be stuck in her office for hours! Predicting my death every other minute! I don't think I could stand it!"

"Well then," exclaimed Professor Mcgonagall, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight, "there is nothing you can do!"

"Apparently not," replied Dumbledore, as a smile flashed through his ancient face.

"Oh goodness! Look at the time!" exclaimed Dumbledore suddenly. Mcgonagall turned around abruptly to see the clock mounted on the wall behind her. It was midnight already! How could Mcgonagall lost track of time so quickly?

"Well, if I want to be awake to teach the first class of the year tomorrow, I'd better turn in," said Mcgonagall on the verge of yawning.

"All right, farewell," said Dumbledore, his bright, blue eyes searching over Mcgonagall's.

"Goodnight," said Mcgonagall as she shook hands with Dumbledore. To her surprise, (as always) his grip was very firm despite him being so old!

A couple of minutes later, Mcgonagall was rather shocked to find herself in her office. She had been recounting her hours that she had spent with Dumbledore and trying to decide really how much she enjoyed being with that man. She wondered when Dumbledore would invite her again for Mcgonagall was looking forward to spend more time with him!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The next morning, Professor Mcgonagall woke up much earlier than was strictly necessary to teach classes. She couldn't help it. She ran through all the lesson plans in her head as she went down to breakfast. When she entered the Great Hall, she was surprised to see Dumbledore already there eating along with Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Professor Slughorn, and about twenty students each from every house.

Mcgonagall approached the seat next to Dumbledore and sat down(which was rightfully hers because she was the Deputy Headmistress).

"I did not know that old men can get up for breakfast so early!" said Professor Mcgonagall to Dumbledore.

"Neither did I; I was quite astonished to find me down here at this hour myself!" said Dumbledore smiling radiantly.

_"I'm quite envious of those blue eyes!"_ thought Mcgonagall. But then she stopped herself. She was not going to fall in love with this old man! She then noticed Dumbledore's black and withered hand. As much as she didn't want to fall in love again, his hand pained her. She stayed quiet throughout the rest of breakfast.

Mcgonagall went up to the classroom as soon as she was finished with breakfast._"Today is going to be exciting but a rerun of the year before and the year before!!"_ she thought. _"All well...the students aren't that bad..."_

Comforted by the thought, she waited for the 6th year Gryffindor students to arrive for the first class.

About twenty minutes later, students filed in slowly to their seats (with the exception of Hermione Granger, of course. She had practically ran to her seat because she was so worried that she was going to be late).Among all those students the one that stood out the most was Harry Potter. With the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, a bunch of black, lanky, hair, and green eyes that were his mother's, he probably was the most distinguished person in the school.

The assignment today was a review on changing birds into rodents. Hermione Granger (a bushy haired girl who, bless her, knew every answer to nearly every question) was the first in the class to make her bird turn completely into a rodent.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," said Mcgonagall curtly then added,"for the rest of you, homework!"

Although she could not hear them, Mcgonagall could sense all the groans from the students that they were holding back, for she had given homework on the first day! Mcgonagall smirked to herself then saw Neville's face. He looked sad because no matter how hard he tried, he could not get that bird to change into a rodent.

_"Professor Snape must have something to do with that boy's confidence,"_ thought Mcgonagall. Snape had after all, yelled at Neville last year at least 4 times a day just last year alone! _"I will try to not be too hard on him this year,"_ thought Mcgonagall fervently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the weeks went by, they turned into months and Professor McGonagall was quite surprised to find herself teaching the last class of the day until Christmas break! She would not have to teach for two whole weeks!

The last class of the day were 5th year Ravenclaws. They weren't too bad until someone had shouted during class. Instead of punishing that single student, Professor McGonagall responded by adding another inch on their essay of why transfiguration is essential to the outside world. As the bell rang, McGonagall stole herself away to smirk about all the groans she had heard that day.

McGonagall was also happy because Christmas Eve was in two days and Professor Dumbledore invited her for tea that day! He had also invited her on October 12th and November 20th. Both these nights were wonderful! Dumbledore was a very nice man.

To interrupt her thoughts, something irritating was itching at the back of McGonagall's mind. What **was** it about? It was as if she had a dream and couldn't remember it in it's entirety!

She pushed the irritating thought out of her mind and went down to dinner. At least Dumbledore would be able to say something entertaining!

McGonagall pushed open the door to the Great Hall and went to sit down, as usual, in her chair by Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore stood up; all chatting died away at once.

"Tuck in," he said simply as the plates filled up with food.

When he sat back down, McGonagall leaned over to him.

"All you can think of to say is tuck in?!" she said exasperatedly but playfully. McGonagall found she rather enjoyed teasing Dumbledore.

"My dear Minerva," Dumbledore mock-sighed as he smiled at her nerve. "When you are as old as I, or Headmistress whichever comes first, then **you **can stand up at every meal to say something other than "tuck in"!"

"All right. Perhaps I'll just forget all this pish-posh and just say, "eat"!" she replied, beaming up at Dumbledore.

"Would you be so kind to pass me the steak-and-kidney pie? I'm rather fond of it," requested Dumbledore.

McGonagall, taking pity in his withered hand again, but still beaming to herself, reached the pie and passed it to Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the world should I wear Madam Pomfrey?" asked Professor McGonagall. She was sitting in the nurse's office, quite stressed because she was supposed to be in Dumbledore's office in less than forty minutes. Today was Christmas Eve and every student (who was still at Hogwarts) had gone up to bed already.

"Tell me again, when did he invite you?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Tonight! He asked about a week ago!! How many times do I have to tell you Poppy?!!" said McGonagall very close to shouting.

"Well, I think you'd be better off in dress robes if you're giving him a gift. Have you ever taken any thought to if you even like him?" inquired Madam Pomfrey suddenly.

McGonagall was stumped to that for a moment. Could she possibly like Dumbledore? A very intriguing thought that was close to laughter! An old man who preferred muggle candy over everything else?! That was it! Her irritating thought that had plagued her mind for nearly a week now! McGonagall, being so happy at figuring out the irritating thought, the answer sprang to her lips unintentionally!

"Yes," said McGonagall dreamily, then covered up her mouth quickly.

"What?!! You **like** him?!" said Madam Pomfrey excitably but seriously.

"Yes...," said Professor McGonagall as she thought about his smile that lit up those bright, blue eyes! How could she not, at least like him?

"Then for sure wear the dress robes!" said Madam Pomfrey, interrupting McGonagall's thoughts. "If he, at least, likes you (which I'm plenty sure he does) then he must have something for you!" said Madam Pomfrey, even more excited.

"All right, I'll wear...the dress robes," said McGonagall, a bit disorientated as she left the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

Readers Note: I thought I would be nice and post the fifth chapter as well because chapter 4 is much too short! Thanks for reading:D

Chapter 5-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half an hour later, McGonagall was hurtling up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her in high heels. A clock chimed 10 in the distance as she raced to Dumbledore's office.

She finally reached the office door and quickly knocked three times, for she was afraid that she was late for the first time!

"Come in!" called Dumbledore within his office as McGonagall entered, quite breathless.

"My, Minerva, I thought you were going to be l-" he broke off suddenly as he eyed McGonagall.

"...My, you look dashing," said McGonagall having regained control of her breathing, was close to giggling as she stepped closer to the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore was wearing robes of plum-velvet.

"Well then..." began Dumbledore hesitantly, "you look exquisite."

"Have a biscuit," said Dumbledore quickly, trying to cover up his hesitancy.

"What happened to all of your sweets?" asked McGonagall. The corners of her mouth were twitching so it looked as if she was trying to hide her smile.

"People seem to enjoy them as much as I," said Dumbledore a little sadly. "I offer people sweets and they can't say no to more!"

"And you're sad about _that_?!" asked McGonagall incredulously, as she stepped ever so slightly closer to Dumbledore, to where he was standing.

"Well yes...I do love those sweets...You know I've got a very bad case of sweet tooth!" said Dumbledore happily.

"Well then here," said McGonagall as she summoned a large box of Honeydukes chocolates from her office.

"Why thank you Minerva," exclaimed Dumbledore as he took the chocolates. "Now if I am, supposedly, now inclined to get you something, what shall I get you?...Or rather, what do you want?"

_"Kiss me,"_ thought McGonagall desperately. She had just discovered just how much she cared for this man...She **loved** him! However she just replied quietly, "I don't know," as she stepped ever so slightly closer...

"...Now I wonder, could it be something expensive? You know I've got money...What could you possibly want for a Christmas present? Ah! Forgive me for not wrapping it," said Dumbledore absentmindedly as he summoned a dragon scale to his hand. It shimmered in the candlelight as he handed it to Minerva.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"..It's rather like you," said Dumbledore quietly; McGonagall heard him muttering!

"What?" she asked quickly, looking up at Dumbledore, straight into his eyes.

"Oh, I said...I got it from...Charlie Weasley," said Dumbledore, evidently uncomfortable.

"No you didn't!" said McGonagall, her voice raising in accusation. "I heard you!" She inched closer to Dumbledore but kept staring straight into his twinkling, blue eyes.

"How about if I just say...thank you for the compliment?" offered McGonagall, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Oh, that would certainly help me avoid embarrassment," exclaimed Dumbledore cheerfully. Now he was inching to McGonagall!

When Dumbledore moved closer, McGonagall pointed out something over the both of their heads.

"Ah...mistletoe..," said Dumbledore dreamily as he leaned towards McGonagall, inches from her now. McGonagall, her heart pounding but nevertheless she leaned unhesitatingly towards Dumbledore as their lips met.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world for McGonagall, just standing there...kissing the man she now realized she would die for.

_"This is what flying must feel like,"_ thought McGonagall lazily. She had never flown before for she was afraid of heights.

Suddenly, McGonagall drew away.

"What? Has something upset you?" asked Dumbledore solicitously.

"I shouldn't have done that," said McGonagall quietly. "We shouldn't have done that..."

"True...true," said Dumbledore sounding still dreamy."...Now what are we going to do?" asked Dumbledore abruptly as reality, obviously, crashed upon him.

"Don't worry...I won't tell a soul," said McGonagall as she kissed Dumbledore on the cheek and promptly left the room, leaving Dumbledore standing there, thunderstruck.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I apologize for this being so short! The next one will be longer; I promise:D Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys:D

Chapter 6 ---Into the eyes of Dumbledore-----------------------------------------------------------------

"How could I have let this happen?" said Dumbledore to himself as he began pacing around the room.

"I'm beginning to fall in love with this woman Fawkes," said Dumbledore absentmindedly to his phoenix. Fawkes responded with a soft hoot.

Dumbledore had not been married because no one had caught his eye. Most girls were just fervent admirers...which Minerva was... But none of the girls he had ever dated throughout his years at Hogwarts cared about him personally. They only had cared about his popularity...Oh, what sympathy he felt to Harry at that moment!

That poor boy..he must feel exactly the same about all those girls who "loved" him!

Trying to convince himself, Dumbledore heard a small thought at the back of his mind.

_"Maybe you __don't__ love her...Maybe it's just temporary..."_

Comforted by the thought, Dumbledore decided to turn in.

But then again he had looked into Minerva's thoughts and she _was_ screaming at him to kiss her! She also said, in her mind, that she loved him! Irreversibly and undeniably loved him!

Oh dear! What in the world would she say when she found that Snape killed him?! Snape had not taken to the assignment that Dumbledore had left him very enthusiastically... What would McGonagall do when she found that the man she loved...was dead?!

_"Questions that may be never answered,"_ thought Dumbledore. If she really loved him, she would trust Dumbledore's judgment on trusting Snape...

Feeling much better about all of this, Dumbledore went to bed, finally at ease.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7---McGonagall--------------------------------------------

Why oh why did she kiss Dumbledore? McGonagall had fled from Dumbledore's office as soon as she had left the room. And yet, before she left, she kissed him _again_!!

McGonagall felt as if she was drowning in deep depths of embarrassment. How could she have done that?! _"Well, it's not my fault, he kissed me back!"_ she thought stubbornly. She began to grow uneasy because she could not shake the feeling that Dumbledore knew something she didn't... 

_"Oh no! He's a Legillmens!"_ thought McGonagall suddenly as she realized that Dumbledore **knew** that she loved him and that she wished to kiss him!

How in the world was she going to be able to face him in the morning?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As usual, like most days, morning came. Professor McGonagall desired nothing more than to slump back upon her pillows and continue sleeping. But today **was** Christmas and she should be at the breakfast Feast with her House. Professor McGonagall got up, ignored her presents completely, and made her way downstairs.

This year, not many students decided to stay behind at Hogwarts so there was only one table set in the middle of the Great Hall.

_"How inconvenient,"_ thought McGonagall. She wished to speak with Dumbledore privately, but as he had only put one table out, she was going to have to wait until after the feast.

Professor McGonagall shot Dumbledore a meaningful look and thought as hard as she could, _"I need to speak with you, alone."_

Dumbledore gave a small nod as McGonagall sat beside him. 

None of the staff spoke except for Dumbledore, who asked Harry Potter to pass the pastries.

"I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for any of you, "began Dumbledore, addressing the whole table, "but it seemed quite silly to use the House tables when there's only about fifty of us!"

_"It's only inconvenient for me and you!"_ thought McGonagall, irritated.

Finally, when breakfast was through, the last remaining students wandered off to their houses, and the rest of the staff left, Dumbledore began to walk with McGonagall on to his office.

"Minerva, what is it?" asked Dumbledore softly. "Wait, before you say anything, I need to speak first." 

McGonagall turned slowly around to face Dumbledore as he began to speak again.

Dumbledore sighed, "It is very difficult to speak of these things...but I must. I love you and always have but I think we'd better keep away from each other...for now, at least."

"Why?" asked McGonagall, quite stunned.

"I think it would be better for me...us...if we stay away from each other," said Dumbledore simply.

"All right...You're right. I don't think we would have been able to keep it a secret..." said McGonagall understanding. "I'll miss not...being with you," she said as her voice shook and tears began to spring to her eyes.

Dumbledore looked up at her promptly and realized she was crying. He moved closer to her, so McGonagall could hug him. McGonagall, grateful, accepted his refuge. 

"...I'm sorry.." apologized McGonagall quickly as she sobbed into Dumbledore's shoulder. " I just...can't help it."

"Shh," shushed Dumbledore gently. " Minerva, I will miss you too..."

McGonagall, never wished to leave him, but finally, reluctantly, she let go from him. Dumbledore, looking very sad, left her alone in the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Thank you my awesome, fabulous readers! Here's another chapter for you guys, and keep those revies coming :D

Chapter 8----------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing was the same for McGonagall anymore...even though she was _so_ sure that Dumbledore loved her...he kept mysteriously disappearing for days at a time!

Hiding her feelings, McGonagall became just a bit bitter whenever he "abandoned" her. Even though she **knew** things couldn't be as they once were, that didn't stop her from hoping!

But, like always, life went on. McGonagall was sad that she couldn't continue any further in her relationship with Dumbledore, but realized that it was all for the best. _"At least he's not gone __all__ the time,"_ she thought, trying to be cheerful as she sat next to Dumbledore that night. He had just returned from being gone for nearly a week since he had told her they needed to break up.

"All you all right?" asked Dumbledore. McGonagall, in spite of herself, noticed that he was concerned!

_"...yes, I'm brilliant,"_ she thought sarcastically.

"I've been better," she finally said.

"I'm going to apologize forever," sighed Dumbledore. McGonagall could not help but notice that he made an apologetic face with those bright blue eyes of his!

"Don't...look at me...like that," muttered McGonagall, surprised to find that her eyes had welled up in tears again. Blinking furiously, she willed herself not to look at Dumbledore throughout the remainder of the feast.

After dinner, McGonagall sought sympathy, so she went up to the hospital wing to speak with Madam Pomfrey.

"...You keep on those bandages or I'll turn you into a frog!" said Madam Pomfrey shrilly as Professor McGonagall opened the door.

Catching sight of McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey suddenly said, "I was only joking!"

"I need to speak with you about an important matter," said McGonagall, taking care to put a meaningful look into her eyes.

"Shall we go into my office?" suggested Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," agreed McGonagall.

They strode together towards the office and entered. Taking care to make sure the door was sound-impenetrable, McGonagall spoke.

"You know, that night when Dumbledore invited me to his office and I didn't know what to wear?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. Christmas Eve, was it?"

"Yes, we shared our first kiss together," said McGonagall, sighing as she recalled the memory.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, awestruck. "But wait,...why do you look so sad? That's good!!"

"We've broken up," said McGonagall as her eyes filled up with tears.

_"Oh no, not this again!"_ she thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that Minerva! What happened?! I thought it was going well!" said Madam Pomfrey patting her on the shoulder.

"So did I," said McGonagall, blowing her nose on her handkerchief, her eyes still streaming. "He said it was better..to...stay away from...each other...I think that he's right though...we wouldn't have been... able to...you know...keep it a secret."

"Oh, McGonagall, it's all right!" said Madam Pomfrey.

_"She's working her magic; I feel better already!"_ thought McGonagall.

"Do you love him?" asked Madam Pomfrey suddenly.

"Well, of course I do!" exclaimed McGonagall, thunderstruck. "Why else would I tell you all this, Ponoma?"

"If the man has his rightful reasons...which being Dumbledore, I'm sure he does...than you can let go," said Madam Pomfrey softly.

McGonagall contemplated on that for a moment. Dumbledore did, after all, love her. He had said so last night!

"I feel better about this already. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said McGonagall, as she hugged Madam Pomfrey and left the office.

_"Now, at least, I can face Dumbledore more easily,"_ she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9--Dumbledore-------------------------------------------------------- 

Dumbledore was pacing in his study. Minerva's words seemed to echo in his memory.

_"I've been better."_

"I feel so bad about doing this to the poor girl," said Dumbledore softly to his Phoenix, Fawkes.

_"I've been better."_

He was truly sorry to let go of his love but he must do it. Dumbledore would not let Minerva go through more pain when it was time for him to die...

_"I've been better."_

He could apologize forever and it would never be enough. How could he not apologize for needing to let go? What would've happened if he had flatly refused to let go?

_"I'll miss you."_

That's what would happen. He would cause her unendurable grief. Grief had ruined Snape; for the rest of his life, he was going to be broken. Dumbledore could not let Minerva fall and drown in those crashing and surprisingly deep depths of grief and despair. How could he let her fall when he watched what had happened to Snape? Snape had refused to let go and he now missed Lily everyday of his life...

Oh, if only he could explain his reasons to McGonagall! But he couldn't. Snape wouldn't perform his deed if Dumbledore betrayed him at the last moment..How much easier it would have been if Dumbledore was so certain that he was going to make it during the remainder of the year!

Dumbledore knew that McGonagall was suffering pain already that was great. If only he could explain _why_ he had to let go!

_"I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too, my dear, sweet, Minerva,"_ thought Dumbledore as he finally went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I apologize for the delay; I've been quite busy!! xD Continuous thanks goes out to those who have read, for I wouldn't have a purpose to continue posting without you guys! Without further ado, here's the next chapter! xD

Chapter 10------McGonagall-------------------------------

McGonagall wasn't quite so bitter when Dumbledore left anymore. She still loved him and decided that if he thought there was a need to break up, then she could deal with it.

Over the course of the next few days, Dumbledore (as it seemed to McGonagall) watched McGonagall more closely than ever. Refusing to betray her sadness at being broken up from him, McGonagall did all she could to be happy.

_"Pretending to be happy is better than thinking you'll never be happy again,"_ thought McGonagall miserably as she recounted the events that had taken place that day.

Dumbledore had been watching her a bit too closely during dinner; McGonagall, now unable to stand it, confronted Dumbledore afterwards about the matter.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her and Dumbledore were standing in a dark, empty, corridor. No one seemed to be around.

"I'm trying to see if you're all right," replied Dumbledore a little sheepishly, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm _ok_!" responded McGonagall, a little too harshly for her liking.

"Oh Minerva, I don't think you are," said Dumbledore gently. "You are annoyed at me because I'm keeping an abnormally close watch on you; you are also still hurt about the way we had to end this..." 

"How do you know?" asked McGonagall sarcastically. 

"By loving you; I guessed," said Dumbledore simply. McGonagall turned her face to look at him and found that he was not lying.

"Albus,...I've missed you so much," said McGonagall softly.

"I know, Minerva, I know," said Dumbledore gently as he pulled McGonagall into a hug. "If there was a time and a place better than right now, I would tell you everything..."

"Why can't you tell me everything now?" interjected McGonagall as she drew away.

"Too many things are at stake... Minerva, my dear sweet Minerva...I just want you to be happy," said Dumbledore softly as he took hold of McGonagall's chin to keep her staring into his eyes.

"I would be plenty happy together with you!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"I know, I know, I would too." agreed Dumbledore softly as he released her chin and walked away. McGonagall stared after him disbelievingly, wishing that she was **sure** that he was telling the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: I apologize once more for the length, but chapter 13 will be longer:D Thanks for reading guys:D

Chapter 11--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What to think? What _was_ McGonagall supposed to think? At first, she was flabbergasted at the reason why Dumbledore had given her about why he was watching her. Was it only because he really _did_ care that much for her? (McGonagall's mood lifted considerably at this thought) or, was it because he was really trying to ensure her safety?

_"If it was because I really __am__ in danger, wouldn't Dumbledore have told me?"_ she thought. _"Yes, he cares much too much about me,"_ she thought, answering herself and hoping that this was the real reason.

But as she began to grow more joyful at the prospect of Dumbledore really caring about her, a horrible thought struck her.

_"He never tells Harry the complete truth when __he's__ in danger!"_ thought McGonagall, now beginning to grow uneasy. It was now, harder than ever, to trust Dumbledore. But she loved him...and he loved her...

Sinking into a chair in her office, she recalled everything he had said to her; he had not lied to her once, with the exception of him complimenting her and trying to hide it!

Feeling much better, McGonagall decided to go to bed earlier that night, to help clear her head.

_"I love you and always have,"_ Dumbledore's voice echoed oddly in her ears.

"I know, I know,...I trust you," said McGonagall softly as she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: I apologize for the wait; I've been so terribly busy:D Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 12---Dumbledore-------------------------------------------------- 

Oh, how hard it was to stay from Minerva! Dumbledore was pacing his study once again; trying to figure out ways to stay away from her. Another confrontation like that and he would take her! Forever in his arms until his death came; then she would fall... 

"Why is this so difficult?" asked Dumbledore to himself. He was having great trouble to not even look at McGonagall with the "look" in his eyes. It was far from easy. McGonagall, to him, was too lovely to **not** look at her...longingly and lovingly, wishing that she could stay with him forever...

It was also doubly difficult to not mention it to anyone else--Severus especially! Oh how glad Dumbledore was because he knew how to exercise occlumency against anyone who felt it necessary to pry into his mind! Though it would be nice if Severus knew, Dumbledore couldn't tell him **that**! Then Severus, most assuredly **not** kill him!

_"Oh how dreadful these states of affairs are!"_ thought Dumbledore. He did not really care to die, in fact, he was more ready to die than ever now that Minerva finally saw him with the right "eyes"! He searched all of his life for the one he loved, and when McGonagall had come to teach, he knew she was to be his! Oh, how grateful he was because Minerva had decided to return to the castle and teach! He was dreadfully sorry for letting go and must have apologized over twenty times already, but he could not tell her the reasons _why_ he couldn't be hers! He didn't want her to fall! He would have her adjust to life without him so it wouldn't be as much as a blow to her.

"Oh, the pain I am causing her," said Dumbledore said softly to Fawkes. "I just can't stand it!" Fawkes just hooted in sympathy.

This was quite true, Dumbledore knew that McGonagall was cut inside and perhaps very deep. The extent of the depth was unknown to Dumbledore but he knew that if he let go now, McGonagall would heal much faster when the time came for his death.

It got harder each day for Dumbledore to stay from Minerva. He knew it and wished it got easier, but love just didn't work that way.

After quite some time, Dumbledore decided to go to bed. Quite exhausted from his pondering (or so he decided), he heard McGonagall's voice in his mind again.

_"You didn't See that coming?"_

_"No, Minerva, I did not know that I would fall in love with you, but I do not regret it!"_ thought Dumbledore happily as he went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13---McGonagall-----------------------------------------

McGonagall seemed to notice Dumbledore peering over at her more than usual still, but she did not confront him again. She knew he was also having trouble staying away; confronting him again would only make it worse.

Over the next few weeks, it began to irritate McGonagall more and more whenever she frequently tried to ignore Dumbledore's piercing stare- he was trying to look in her thoughts _again_!

One night, she received a letter from Dumbledore requesting to come up to his office. Deciding things **couldn't** get any worse between them, McGonagall decided that she would be able to go.

She knocked on the door three times; she was answered by the usual echo of "come in!" which just **seemed** to haunt her of happier times.

McGonagall entered the room and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk; a little slumped in his chair. Dumbledore was exhausted. He had been gone for a couple of hours and had just returned no less than thirty minutes prior to sending McGonagall a quick letter. As much as she was upset at him, she could not help but pity his tired eyes and his air of exhaustion, which just made him seem older than McGonagall had ever seen him.

"I'm happy that you've decided to come," said Dumbledore quietly but jokingly.

"Albus, I cannot say that I'm very well pleased to see you," said McGonagall, a bit ashamed that even she could hear the coldness in her voice, but she did not back down.

This pierced Dumbledore. For a few moments, he could not speak. Finally he asked, "Why is that, Minerva?"

"You've been spying on me. You're trying to, at least, see what I'm thinking! Why must you do this to me?!" asked McGonagall as her voice began to gain volume in accusation. "Can't you just _ask_ me what's wrong?!"

Dumbledore was quiet for a few long moments as McGonagall stood there fuming, becoming more and more infuriated because Dumbledore did not defend himself.

"Minerva," he began, quite hesitatingly. He seemed to be lost for words. "I am, most regrettably sorry but...I feel as if I **must** check up on you." 

"Why?! Why in the world would you want to check up on **me**?!! Why, we haven't even spoken to each other in the longest time...How can I know that you still care?!" shouted McGonagall, quite upset at Dumbledore's feeble apology.

"Minerva," began Dumbledore, his voice suddenly sharp as he stood up and drew himself to his fullest height. "Do you think that I would lie to **you**? All of this time, have you thought I've lied? We've been through this..." his voice suddenly became gentle again. "I apologize, but my reasons are what I can't explain...Time will pass and you will know **why** I've done it.." At her questioning gaze, he quickly added, "The reason I've withheld myself from you."

Minerva was quiet for a moment and thought of backing down, but a question sprang to her lips." Why can't you just **tell** me? I would like to know! Why can't we be together?!" At the last word, McGonagall's eyes filled with tears. Blinking rapidly, she tried to hold them back, but they fell down her face anyway.

Dumbledore saw that McGonagall was crying-_again_!

"Minerva, I'm sorry," he said gently as he motioned for her to come closer to hug him. "I just...can't. I really **do** still care about you. Do you believe me?" he asked suddenly.

Minerva withdrew from him so she could look into those startlingly blue eyes of his! How could he look so sorrowful if he was lying?

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well then, goodnight," said Dumbledore gently but smiling nonetheless.

"Goodnight," whispered McGonagall as she left the room, wondering if she had cut into Dumbledore a bit **too** much.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n:** Hello all you readers out there. Wow, I found that I really needed to update this...Once I am through with this one, I will start posting another Dumbledore/McGonagall fanfic!! (and it surpasses this one by a great deal... xD)

Chapter 14--Dumbledore-- 

The time was drawing near...Severus would not be pleased...the year was almost over and he was still alive...

Dumbledore was pacing once more; all that McGonagall had said to him was true and he could not deny it. This time, his ponderings were a bit painful for the things that she had said were true, but harsh truths that he had rather not heard.

Instead of helping her, Dumbledore realized that McGonagall was worse off without him than with him!

_"Poor Minerva! Why did I ever think of keeping us apart?"_ Thought Dumbledore solemnly. Time was running out and Severus must kill him soon...Minerva was too precious to Dumbledore to _not_ love her...he was falling into the same pattern that he had promised himself to never fall in again...Harry had not known the truth for five long years when he should have been given that knowledge as soon as he set foot in the castle...Dumbledore regrettably, was withholding things from Minerva as he had done with Harry! Oh, _why_ did he always do this?

Dumbledore suddenly realized that the only way for McGonagall to heal properly after his death was to tell her everything..._everything_! He must tell her quickly because his death was approaching...seconds seemed to go by faster now that he knew that there was little time remaining. If he didn't tell her soon, she would resent him forever, or at least be broken. Even if his death _did_ soften her, he would leave her with things that should be explained, which would cause her torment from the memories that they had shared...together.

"Why must life be so difficult?" wondered Dumbledore aloud. He remembered a time before all of this worry, sorrow, and grief, before Voldemort. It was, in fact, the whole reason Dumbledore was to die was a result of one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

The ring. It was lying on his desk...Voldemort's soul had been vanquished from it, nevertheless the effect of Dumbledore's black and nearly useless hand was the cause of that cursed ring...

His mind wandered back to Minerva as he realized that as much as he didn't want to, he would have to tell McGonagall his reasons because she had the right to know.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15--Mcgonagall--

How much she hated herself for confronting Dumbledore, Minerva did not know. All she knew was that Dumbledore may not be able to continue loving her after what she had just done.

She was sitting in her office; head in her arms, trying not to contemplate ways to kill herself for causing Albus so much pain. How had things gone so wrong? Her and Dumbledore used to spend an entire evening just laughing together. Why couldn't things be as they once were? She did love Dumbledore still, after all...Why couldn't he just accept that and let her be with him?

_"Oh, Albus!"_ she thought as she lifted her head slightly from the shield of her arms upon the desk, _"Why must things be this way? I love you sill!...Why is everything so difficult?"_

Things had been difficult for McGonagall ever since Dumbledore suggested letting go from each other. McGonagall was desperately trying to hold on, but as the days passed and conversation between herself and Dumbledore lessened, it became harder and harder to tell herself that she loved this man.

_"Why would he even care about __me__ if I decided to jump from the highest tower?!"_ she thought doubtfully. Feeling guilty about confronting Dumbledore about his watchful eye and devoted "love" that always seemed to make her feel worse, McGonagall blamed their failed relationship on herself than on the man that she knew deep down that she loved and adored... What would have happened if she had downright **refused** to break up? Would they still be together? Or would it have been worse off than they were now?

_"Surely the latter,"_ thought McGonagall, not totally convinced. _"Then again, it can't get any worse can it?"_

Sadly, McGonagall was wrong.

--

A few days later, Dumbledore, so unexpectedly, called McGonagall to his office once more. McGonagall, feeling horrible about the last time she had been invited to his office, decided to go; reason mostly being was to apologize.

McGonagall soon found herself outside the headmaster's door. Feeling more and more humiliated about everything that she had done, she slowly knocked on the door three times.

She expected to hear the usual chorus of "Come in!" but she heard nothing. Silence greeted her. Fearing the worst, McGonagall nearly knocked again but then a voice suddenly called, "Come in!" quite hastily.

McGonagall opened the door to the office and stepped hesitantly inside. The office looked the same as always. Dumbledore was standing near the window; staring out of it. The setting sun's red glare fell upon him and McGonagall saw, for just a moment, a trace of worry in his eyes. He then turned around at the sound of the door shutting.

"Albus...I'm sorry," whispered McGonagall.

"Minerva, I know you're sorry...I forgive you but now isn't the time to discuss what happened a few nights ago," he peered up at her, smiling slightly. McGonagall felt something pierce her and could not draw breath, just for that moment. "I must leave shortly and I will be gone for a couple of hours," he continued. "I need you, the rest of the staff that I've appointed, and the order members that are going to arrive soon to patrol the corridors...just to be safe..."

"All right; Albus, I'm sorry...I should have never said those things to you," McGonagall said softly. Tears came and she could not stop them...It hurt her so badly to have knowledge that she caused pain to the one she loved so dearly.

Dumbledore stepped closer to her...McGonagall, not even waiting, threw herself into Dumbledore's waiting arms, crying on his shoulder again.

"Minerva," began Dumbledore, quite shocked that McGonagall was crying about something he no longer acknowledged. It had only been bad, to him, on the night she had said everything.

"Minerva," repeated Dumbledore as Minerva continued sobbing. "It's all right! Did you think that I did not love you after I said those things?" asked Dumbledore nearly incredulously but gently all the same. "I still love you and you have to do better than that to make me **stop** loving you!" exclaimed Dumbledore, cheerfully chuckling.

McGonagall drew away, and laughed with him, brushing the tears from her eyes.

After McGonagall found her voice, she spoke.

"I know that this isn't the time or the place, but when _did_ you realize that you loved me?" asked McGonagall curiously.

"Minerva,..." sighed Dumbledore, dramatically rolling his eyes. "As soon as you came to this school to teach, nearly over twenty five years ago! The first time I saw you, I **knew** I loved you! Oh how long I've waited...but you finally caught on, as I knew you would!" he exclaimed. His brilliant-blue eyes lit up suddenly as he gazed at McGonagall.

Without thinking, or meaning to, McGonagall began kissing him. Dumbledore, quite startled, finally relaxed and gave in.

After quite some time, Dumbledore withdrew from her; his cheeks quite pink for such an old man.

"Minerva, my love! It is time for us to part!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Fine...when shall you be back?" asked McGonagall sadly, looking crestfallen.

"I'll be back in a few, short, hours," said Dumbledore- the sparkling light that usually shone from his eyes, seemed to have withdrawn. McGonagall gleefully noticed that he wasn't very happy about being apart either!

"Oh Minerva! How I hate leaving you!" said Dumbledore, suddenly full of energy.

"But I must leave you...goodbye, Minerva," said Dumbledore, still cheerful. He then did something he had never done before. He kissed McGonagall on the cheek and hastily began to leave the room! When he was a few feet away from the door, a traveling cloak swinging on his arm, he suddenly turned around , but said nothing.

"Yes?" asked McGonagall in a authority-like voice, but playfully.

"Oh...I...er...You're beautiful, Minerva," he finally said smiling again. "I must go," he added hastily as he left the office, leaving McGonagall standing there; looking quizzically towards the door where Dumbledore had stood, just moments before.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: _I am only updating this because of sevyMMAD, so thank her not me... I really don't like my writing from this period, but I promised I would update if I got the inquiry to do so, so here I am. Hopefully, I'll get the whole thing up this time! :D_

Chapter 16-Dumbledore-

Dumbledore wished to beat himself up. He had not told her his reasons and could not! He had been **so** **close**! It was now too late! He had mentioned to Severus that _the day_ was drawing near... Severus responded with a snort. He really hoped that Snape took him seriously...Today was the day of his death, and he did not tell Minerva!

He nearly told her at the door, but couldn't form the words... 

_"It's all right, Minerva didn't ask again! She must not really care anymore..."_

Dumbledore was comforted by the thought as he arrived in the entrance hall. He made it in there **way** before the five-minute deadline between himself and Harry...As he waited, Dumbledore realized of all the times he could have told Minerva the whole reason that was holding him back. He had many chances to tell her. At least a dozen times he could have said something, **and he had not told her!**

_"It's turning out to be like with Harry!"_ thought Dumbledore. He had withheld important information from Harry for five years since he had really known him because he cared about him too much. 

_"Now it's too late and I cannot tell Minerva, even if I desired to!"_ thought Dumbledore, trying to sound convincing to himself.

Just then, Harry arrived, which disallowed Dumbledore to dwell on the matter any further. After taking care that Harry wore his invisibility cloak, Dumbledore and Harry left the school and set off into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _*Covers eyes as she updates again* :D_

Chapter 17-McGonagall-

That was quite odd of Dumbledore...he was going to tell Minerva something, but didn't!

_"Perhaps he just forgot,"_ thought McGonagall confidently. _"He is, after all, __quite__ old!"_ As this thought struck her, another thought came to her as she made the way downstairs to the Teacher's Lounge where everyone was meeting. _"How old is Dumbledore anyway?"_ He was quite old when Tom Riddle entered into Hogwarts,(nearly the same time as herself but, gratefully, she was older!), over fifty years ago! How long Dumbledore had been teaching at Hogwarts before McGonagall came, she did not know. All she knew was that she loved him!

The staff and the order members were already there when McGonagall entered into the Teacher's Lounge. There was a sudden hush as she looked at everyone in the room. Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, Sprout, Slughorn, Hagrid, Trelawney, Tonks, Lupin, and Bill were either standing or sitting around the magically enlarged room. How odd...Severus was not there!

"Ah, Minerva!" piped up the squeaky voice of Flitwick. "We were afraid that you had gotten lost!"

"Is everyone organized into where they're patrolling?" asked McGonagall, addressing the whole room, with a trace of authority in her voice.

"Well, I'm patrolling the main floor," responded Bill. "Lupin's second; Tonks is third; Flitwick and Slughorn are fourth; Hagrid's fifth; Madam Pomfrey and Sprout are sixth; and Trelawney's seventh...I guess, since the seventh floor is a bit...well,...extensive, you can patrol that floor with Trelawney."

_"Oh great! __This__ is going to be fun!"_ thought McGonagall savagely. However, she said, "All right. We need to patrol in defense of odd activity...If anyone sees anything that they deem as odd should alert the staff members either above or below the floor you happen to be on."

"Well said! Well said indeed! I think that's enough information, so let's go!" piped up Flitwick as he marched out the room with everyone following.

Trelawney seemed to have sadly, caught up with Minerva.

"Oh something you dread is fore-coming!" exclaimed Trelawney. With her eyes being magnified three times their normal size, almost made McGonagall burst out laughing. Trelawney's eyes, if possible, grew huger when she was speaking! But McGonagall just said, "Ok..."

"Minerva! Don't tell me you're not taking me seriously! Something horrible is coming!" she exclaimed, than suddenly switched her voice to grave, "I've seen...terrible things...Be careful, Minerva!"

"Ok...right...," responded McGonagall, pretending to be serious. She could not stand this woman, and it was **very** difficult to ignore her!

Ages later,(or it seemed to McGonagall), they finally reached the seventh floor landing. Wanting to get away from Trelawney as far as she possibly could, Mcgonagall suggested that she patrolled near the Astronomy tower.

"Oh, you are too kind Minerva, but I don't think anything dreadful is going to happen **near** **there**! I myself, in fact, was going to patrol there!" exclaimed Trelawney excitably.

"Sybill; think of your health!" mock-exclaimed McGonagall. "Didn't you say that you saw **yourself** falling off that tower? I think you'd better patrol near the stairs!" exclaimed a fake-concerned McGonagall.

"No, I don't recall... oh wait,...Yes! Yes! I **do** recall seeing myself falling off that tower! Minerva, you might have just saved me from an early death! I cannot thank you enough!" exclaimed Trelawney, now overly-excited. Unfortunately for her, she did not catch McGonagall's sarcasm.

Feeling grateful that Trelawney did not question the matter further, McGonagall hastily went on to patrol near the Astronomy tower.

_"At least she is not going to be bothering me in anyway if I stay __**near here**__!"_ thought McGonagall happily as she turned corridor after corridor, finally reaching the door to where the Astronomy tower, leaving Trelawney far behind.

Suddenly remembering that Snape was not at the meeting, a thought struck her. _"Where is Severus? Didn't Dumbledore say __**all**__ of the staff?"_ As she thought back, she heard Dumbledore's voice echo in her mind._"...and the rest of the staff that I've appointed..."_ Oh! That was why he was not there! Dumbledore did not ask him!...But _why_? Why would Dumbledore not ask Severus to patrol?

_"I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons,"_ thought McGonagall confidently. She had just began to trust Dumbledore again and wanted to keep things that way. She did **not** want to go through the confrontation-cycle again! As her thoughts ceased to come, she began to patrol; in the silent night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Updating again. I daresay there will be about six chapters today because I have another one of those 'time chunk' things. Here we go. *runs away from writing* _

Chapter 18-McGonagall-

It was quiet for hours...McGonagall was beginning to think that the silence was getting to her! She kept hearing odd things that were not there...Once, she could've sworn that Dumbledore was speaking behind her!

Even though she did not like Trelawney, McGonagall considered going to look for her for company-McGonagall did not like being alone.

Suddenly, she heard odd swishing sounds that sounded somewhat like a long cloak brushing on the floor. **"Swish...swish...swish..."** With slight fear and tension settling in her heart, McGonagall walked on to find the source of the noise.

It grew louder and louder. Adrenaline controlled McGonagall as she practically ran down the corridor. She became more and more worried about what could be making that odd 'swishing' sound.

She turned a corner, ran into something solid, and toppled on to the floor. Being so startled, McGonagall let out a scream, and so did the solid thing.

"Lumos!" McGonagall whispered frantically as she disentangled herself from the figure and leaped to her feet.

What she saw from her beam of wandlight was none other than...Trelawney!

"Sybill!" yelled McGonagall, very upset and angry that it was Trelawney all along. "What on **Earth** are you doing near **here**?" she shouted louder; still trying to regulate her breathing.

"Why Minerva! It's you!" exclaimed Trelawney, evidently ecstatic again. "I was going to check and see how you were doing...I was all by myself down there you know! It went all black and I couldn't see! I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face!" she added dramatically, obviously frightened that something like **that** could happen! "I heard others shouting 'Lumos!' everywhere but no light shone...I COULDN'T SEE, Minerva!"

"Who was shouting 'Lumos', Sybill?" asked McGonagall abruptly, interrupting Trelawney's rapturous explanation.

"Well, how am **I** supposed to know _**that**_?" asked Trelawney, looking up at McGonagall suspiciously at McGonagall from where she was still seated on the floor; her shawls and beads entangled in her frizzy mane of hair.

McGonagall hurriedly left Trelawney, ignoring her echoing protests of, "Come back, Minerva! Come back! I don't think you should make anything of it!"

As McGonagall rounded the corridors once more, she could not control the fear now...She began to grow uneasy as she realized there was someone in this castle that shouldn't be.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**_ Oh my gosh, I'm nearly finished updating. There are twenty-six chapters. I think I'll just do the whole 26 today if I can manage it because then I'll never have to look at this thing again. :D_

Chapter 19-McGonagall-

Shouting a curse to the sky, McGonagall hurtled herself down the stairs and alerted every teacher along the way. Soon, about half of the teachers and the order members were following her lead; running down the stairs to confront the Death Eaters.

"Minerva, how long ago...did you...find it?" panted Slughorn; doing very poorly despite his efforts in trying to keep up with the quick sprint.

"About...ten minutes ago," panted McGonagall back. Although she was leading, she found it a bit difficult to run at her age. 

_"At least I'm doing better than Trelawney!"_ thought McGonagall savagely. The Divination professor refused point blank to go with them, and had retreated back to the safety of her tower! _"That idiot woman!"_ thought McGonagall, very annoyed as they kept running onto lower floors to continue alerting.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, it was in a complete state of chaos. All of Harry Potter's friends seemed to be fighting the Death Eaters _alone_! Wasting no time, the teachers and order members quickly provided aid to the losing students.

Professor McGonagall interrupted Ginny's fight with Dolohov and advanced upon him.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, catching McGonagall off guard. She was blasted off her feet and her wand flew out of her grip as she landed about twenty feet from it.

McGonagall hastened to get up but couldn't. Instead, all she heard was a loud ripping noise. McGonagall looked up and saw Alecto, whom had been standing on the hem of her robes. "Idiot!" McGonagall shouted as she finally hurled herself to her feet and snatched her wand from the ground, "These were my best robes!" She began to duel with Alecto, being quite upset about the now ruined state of her robes.

"Stupefy!" McGonagall shouted but the red light that flew from her wand missed Alecto by inches.

"You're gonna hafta do better than that!" Alecto taunted as she hurled a killing curse at McGonagall, but luckily missed.

All of a sudden, Bill sprang to McGonagall's aid.

"I'll hold her... off...Professor!" he shouted over the roar of bangs and shouts from other people and their wands.

McGonagall left him and looked, horrorstruck, to where Madam Pomfrey was trying to duel Fernir, Dolohov, and Amycus all at once. McGonagall hurried to her side to help her drive them away.

Then, quite suddenly, all the lights went out.

"Lumos!" hastily whispered McGonagall, but even with the hazy light, she could see nothing. The darkness appeared to be deeper than darkness usually was.

People seemed to be running up the stairs; in the direction of the Astronomy tower. McGonagall made to follow whomever it was, but she tripped over something and her wand flew a second time out of her hand.

"Dang it!" she muttered for now all was silent once more. A few moments later, she had somehow located her wand and went to see what she had tripped on.

As she finally retraced her steps all the way back, she was able to make out what it was due to the small help of her hazy wandlight. It was _Bill_!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Please forgive me if I flame my own writing any further, but this really sucks... I mean, truly. I'll try not to say anything else, but I probably will, knowing I have a big mouth and all. :D _

Chapter 20-

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" McGonagall's whisper was urgent. She was so scared that Bill was... _"No! Don't think that!" _McGonagall thought, firmly.

Madam Pomfrey was heard bustling towards McGonagall.

"Minerva! Where are you?" she whispered back, worriedly.

"I'm right here; look at him!"

"Oh my goodness!" she whispered faintly. "Is that..B-Bill?"

"Yes..." muttered McGonagall distractedly. "Is he..."

"No, he's not...Fenrir did not kill this time," replied Madam Pomfrey, and from the hazy wandlight, McGonagall couldn't help but notice that she looked disgusted.

"Take care of him," said McGonagall. "I'm going to find Fenrir and give him a piece of-" she broke off suddenly. The light from her wand seemed to glow brighter, or was it just the darkness growing thinner?

McGonagall jumped to her feet as she eyed the Death Eaters retreating, Snape and the Malfoy boy hurrying along in their wake.

McGonagall abruptly decided to go after them; to catch up with Fenrir and avenge his wounds.

As she ran behind them; following them outside into the grounds, she was thoroughly surprised to find that Harry was running alongside her.

"Potter!" she yelled, between gasps. "What are you doing here?"

Harry did not answer, and soon fell back behind her as McGonagall continued on to Fenrir.

"Idiots!" McGonagall yelled as she fired a stunning spell that missed Fenrir by less than an inch.

She fired again, but to no avail. In her chase, McGonagall and the Death Eaters were fast approaching the Hogwarts gates...they then could Apparate and McGonagall would never catch them.

Fury turned into panic as she realized that she may not leave a mark on any of them, she fired a stunning spell once more and finally, this time, the spell met Fenrir on his back.

Fenrir fell, almost clattering to the ground. McGonagall made to catch up with him, finally about to cause some pain to him, when she was suddenly stopped by Snape who had caught up with her.

"I'll drive them out...Go back to the castle...GO!" shouted Snape. By the look on his face, McGonagall didn't think twice about disobeying him and turned around running, her ruined robes flapping at her ankles.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-Harry: A missing piece of the puzzle-

Harry turned and glimpsed McGonagall bolting back towards the castle. He was kneeling where he had been kneeling for the past hour or so. Dumbledore was at his side...

McGonagall slowed and stopped a few yards near Harry. Harry looked into that care-worn face of hers, into her eyes, and realized that it was not shock or even pain reflected in them. It was fear. She was afraid to know of who's broken body lay beside Harry.

She approached slowly, hesitantly, knowing that someone's poor soul was lost. Harry knew she could see the robes; they were in sight. He also knew that she could see the somewhat tangled silver beard, but she did not stop her painstakingly slow and cautious journey towards Dumbledore.

McGonagall came closer to Dumbledore, and Harry, fearing intrusion, backed away quickly as McGonagall suddenly feel to her knees. Tears started falling down her angular face that was usually so uptight and stubborn. All of that had suddenly vanished from her face when the tears began falling. The tears fell into Dumbledore's hair, nevertheless, McGonagall stayed unbelievably silent, despite the fact that her chin was quivering uncontrollably.

Harry thought he could feel no worse but he was wrong. McGonagall abruptly picked up Dumbledore into a hugging embrace while silently, McGonagall began to shake with grief-stricken sobs. Slowly, Harry realized that McGonagall loved Dumbledore! Harry had seen enough; he could not bear to linger on something that was meant to be private. He got up to leave, but McGonagall suddenly called him back.

Being quite startled that McGonagall had even registered that he was there, Harry quickly turned around and lanced at McGonagall, who was gently and lovingly, placing Dumbledore back on to the ground.

McGonagall stood up, "Harry, I want you to tell the friends of yours that were counted in this battle to go up to the Hospital Wing," she said, with no quaver nor sob watering down her voice as she continued, "Also, tell the Order members to go up too."

"Ok," responded Harry indifferently and softly as he turned around to go up into the castle; feeling more sorry for McGonagall than for anyone he had ever known in the whole sixteen years of his life. Not only was the love of her life gone, there was no one left for her to seek comfort from, now that Dumbledore...was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-McGonagall-

McGonagall approached Dumbledore once more as Harry departed into the castle. She was proud of herself for regaining control when the time called for instruction. Now, being unable to bear it, she broke down once more, heaving great heart-breaking sobs into the night. She felt as if someone was squeezing her heart from how great the pain was.

Tears fell down her face faster than she had thought possible as she cried more earnestly. She would never again speak to the man she loved, or look into his starlit-blue eyes. No more could he love her, and she could never hold him again; wishing it was all a nightmare.

McGonagall jumped violently and stifled her cries of grief abruptly as she heard movement behind her. She turned and saw Hagrid, whom she felt immediately sorry for. He was also crying, but he was not howling into the night as McGonagall had been.

"Hagrid...," began McGonagall as she stood up and her voice shook with sobs. "I'm so sorry...you had to see that..." she trailed off; wondering when her grief wouldn't be so terrible.

"It's all right Professo' McGonagall..." replied Hagrid, looking nearly as grief-stricken as McGonagall felt. "I'm sorry...I di'n't know you loved Dum-," Hagrid failed to form the Headmaster's name and began to choke with sobs.

McGonagall looked up and saw that Hagrid was crying again. To her surprise, she realized that his grief steadied her voice. "Hagrid, it's all right!" consoled McGonagall; patting his elbow.

"I did know...one thing fer sure...," continued Hagrid, still crying, but not choking anymore. "He always tol' me...that he...loved you...I'm glad ter see...you love him too..."

McGonagall looked up into Hagrid's eyes once more and could have sworn, that just for a moment, she saw a shadow of Dumbledore lingering there. She blinked and what she suspected to be a shadow vanished. _"What was that?"_ wondered McGonagall to herself. She pushed the thought out of her mind when she remembered that she told Harry to go up to the Hospital Wing.

"I must go...to the Hospital Wing," whispered McGonagall, turning her back on Hagrid. As she turned, she passed Dumbledore and could not help but to cast her eyes upon his lifeless body. Her eyes filled up with tears again, blurring her vision as she went into the grand castle doors.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

McGonagall was able to maintain a level head once more as she arrived in the Hospital Wing.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," said McGonagall thickly, breaking the silence. Tears were threatening to engulf her again. _"No Minerva! You can keep it together, they can't know of your pain,"_ she thought to herself as she eyed the grief-filled room. She had notified the Weasley's no less than three minutes before. She then turned to Harry.

"**Harry…..Hagrid said that Snape was involved in some wa-"**

"**Snape killed Dumbledore." **responded Harry bitterly.

"_Snape? Snape did __**this**__ to one I've loved for all my life? I thought that Dumbledore trusted him! I thought that Albus loved me and would tell me things!"_ thought McGonagall disbelievingly.

She was falling….falling into some sort of abyss… If Snape was protected by Dumbledore for all of these years, **why** in the world would Snape turn on him? Either Dumbledore was hiding something, or Snape was different…..Why hadn't Dumbledore told her that Snape wasn't trustworthy? Did he lie about his "love" as well?

A moment later, McGonagall finally realized that she was in a chair. She had really fallen!

Tears came to her eyes once more, not only because of Dumbledore's death, but because of his betrayal! Just how much was she going to cry over this man? She had cried over him because she loved him…now, McGonagall wasn't so sure anymore…. Grief overwhelmed her as she sputtered, "Snape! Snape! I thought I knew him!" McGonagall did not know what she was saying anymore and no longer cared….

McGonagall barely realized that she was back in the Headmaster's office. Harry had just refused to tell her what Dumbledore had been doing all of this time while he was away! Why didn't he tell her? She loved him; or so she thought she still did; but he **should** have still loved her before he died! _**Why**_ hadn't he told her the reason?

She thought back to a time when he was teethering on edge, trying to tell her something. Was this what he was trying to tell her; was it really earlier that day? It seemed a million years ago that he had stood in this very room…after having kissed Minerva of course!

Minerva's eyes filled up with tears again as she realized to a fuller extent as to what his death meant to her. McGonagall began pacing the room, but as she realized that Dumbledore paced the room about a hundred times in her prescence; she stopped, having to dab at her eyes again.

McGonagall sadly walked across the room towards the Headmaster's desk; letting the tears fall. As she walked, she happened to glance at Dumbledore's sleeping portrait; sleeping with no threat of death binding him…She cried more earnestly and valiantly tried to repress the uncontrollable flow, but unsurprisingly found that she couldn't….the memories of her and Dumbledore flashed through her mind as she realized she could not call him back….or see him ever again, nor could she hold him, nor kiss him…Nothing more could she do to express her love for that great man…that was her one and only love…..

As she peered through her film of tears, McGonagall noticed that there was some dancing lights within a door partway open in the far corner of her blurry vision. Intrigued, McGonagall strode closer to where the dancing lights shone.

McGonagall realized that the glimmering lights was none other than Dumbledore's pensieve! The only thing in the world that was able to hold thoughts or memories!

McGonagall began to debate with herself if she should really go in there. _"He nearly told me; I should go in to save him the trouble!"_ thought McGonagall stubbornly. But no; she **couldn't**. Even if he didn't love her any longer, she could not betray his trust! She now fully understood why Harry couldn't tell her anything….Betraying someone's trust is a hard thing to do. _"But he didn't make me promise __**not **__to go in there!" _she argued with herself, but this time, a lingering cold feeling filled her heart. She knew it would be wrong, but McGonagall not only wanted to know what was going on, she **needed** to know!

McGonagall leaned over the edge of the pensieve, still wondering if Dumbledore would understand if she went in there. The pensieve suddenly saved her the trouble of deciding by hurtling her into the swirling mist of Albus Dumbledore's thoughts and memories.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-

McGonagall found herself in the office that she had just left! It was dusk and warm light was spilling into the room. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk; as McGonagall went closer to him, she realized that he must be at least twenty years younger in this memory! A nameplate that she had only seen once or twice was sitting on his desk. It read: _**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.**_ McGonagall turned her attention back to Dumbledore. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Before McGonagall could take a guess as to whom he was expecting, three sharp knocks were heard from the doorway.

"Come in!" responded Dumbledore. With a tug at her heart, McGonagall realized she would never hear him say that again!

McGonagall looked and felt her jaw drop; standing in the doorway was _herself_! Twenty years younger and looking not a day over thirty or so!

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" asked the past-McGonagall timidly and hesitantly.

"Yes; please sit down, and I give you permission to call me Albus," said Dumbledore smiling. The McGonagall that was reliving the memory gasped as she glimpsed Dumbledore's face. His expression of love was clearly etched there. How in the world could she have missed it?

McGonagall sat down in the chair in front of his desk; looking around the office nervously.

"Minerva," Dumbledore shot the past-McGonagall a questioning look. "I may call you Minerva, correct?" The past McGonagall quickly nodded. "Minerva," Dumbledore began again, "I have decided to grant you the post of Transfiguration Professor and head of Gryffindor house." he said, smiling warmly at the expression of surprise and wonder frozen on McGonagall's face.

"Oh, thank you Professo- I mean, thank you Albus," said McGonagall, blushing furiously at her mistake.

Dumbledore seemed to not notice McGonagall's blunder, or was too kind to mention it.

"I would like to discuss your teaching strategies," began Dumbledore; smiling at her underneath his half-moon spectacles.

"All right, I know I've never taught before Albus," said McGonagall in a rush, as if fearing she would lose her post already if she didn't give a decent explanation, "but I assure you, I love this subject and I will give my all for it."

"I know you love this subject," said Dumbledore kindly. "I taught you myself in this school some thirty-odd years ago!" exclaimed Dumbledore, smiling at McGonagall's stunned expression.

"Oh…right!" said McGonagall; attempting at a smile.

"My Minerva, your memory appears to be in worse shape than mine!" said Dumbledore chuckling.

Looking very relieved, McGonagall was, in no time chuckling with him as the older Minerva was standing in a corner; dabbing at her eyes once more.

"Ok; enough talk. You start you teaching career tomorrow, I hope you know!" said Dumbledore impressively.

"All right; I'd better go and start preparing," began McGonagall nervously as she picked up her things.

"Don't be nervous. You'll do fine, Minerva!" said Dumbledore reassuringly as he stood up.

"We can always hope," said McGonagall jokingly.

Dumbledore chuckled, "See! You're doing fine already!" he exclaimed as they shook hands.

"Yes; I suppose I am. Goodnight Albus," said McGonagall smiling and reassured as she turned to leave.

"Goodnight Minerva," said Dumbledore softly; a pained-love expression was on his face as he turned to sit back down at his desk. The memory went black.

"Oh, Albus Albus Albus Albus!" exclaimed McGonagall longingly. She wanted to see him again so badly, she thought she was dying in pain! She had seen Dumbledore's love face not once nor twice…but **three** times! That was their first meeting together and he already loved her! Oh, how much more pain was McGonagall going to see that her love, her one and only love, had suffered because of her?

Before she could think another thought, the memory zoomed and stuck her in another one.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk; he was slumped and looked as though he wasn't all there. McGonagall felt as if she was in pain; looking at Dumbledore's pained expression that he could not hold in, hurt her so much!

Professor Snape was in there attending to him; tipping a potion's contents down Dumbledore's throat. A wave of hatred hit McGonagall so hard, she couldn't breathe. As much as she knew that his actions were for the better (since he **was** attending to Dumbledore) she could never forgive him for what he did…

As her thoughts wandered, a single sentence crashed upon her with so much force, it took her breath away.

"**No, **_**you**_** must kill me."**

All of a sudden, everything fell into place. McGonagall no longer needed to know what he had been doing nor cared. Something clicked in the depths of her mind.

Dumbledore's death was _planned_! That was the reason he let go! McGonagall was reassured, but nevertheless fell to her knees in tears. This time howling. Dumbledore had let go of her out of pure love! Not out of spite, lies, nor fear! _**Love**_! McGonagall was pulled out of the pensieve as the memory abruptly came to an end.

McGonagall landed near the sleeping Dumbledore's portrait. More love than she could have ever imagined filled her heart as she watched his chest rise and fall, ever so gently. How long she stood there watching, McGonagall did not know. She could stand there forever, longingly watching the man she loved just _sleep_!

McGonagall finally left the office and returned to her own. She realized that Dumbledore was gone yes, and accepted it. But now she knew how and why he died. He died because of Voldemort, but he let go because of love. Feeling enormously exhausted, McGonagall went to bed; happily recalling her and Dumbledore spending time together in her dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- The Funeral-

The next morning came. It was one of the most beautiful days that McGonagall had ever seen. McGonagall woke up that morning and decided she needed to eat _something_.

"_Dumbledore wouldn't like to see me like this," _she thought miserably as she remembered that that morning was the scheduled time for the funeral. As much as she didn't want to attend, McGonagall realized that she needed to be there for her students.

As she crossed the room and passed her bed, she happened to look on the bedside table where her dragon scale shone in the sunlight; a break in her drapes was causing the astonishingly dazzling light to leak into the room.

McGonagall slowly picked it up as tears filled her eyes. Dumbledore had given it to her on Christmas Eve. It seemed like years ago that she stood in his midst; kissing him…. As McGonagall turned it over in her hands, she realized that something was carved into it; words it looked like. McGonagall placed her glasses on her nose to read what it said:

_Minerva, my dear, sweet Minerva,_

_I love you and always will!_

_Just gazing upon your face_

_It always is a thrill!_

_When you read this, I may be gone_

_But don't worry-we cannot be apart for long!_

"Oh Albus!" McGonagall cried, happy and sad all at once. Dumbledore had once again reassured her, without even meaning to! She was reassured that Dumbledore was telling the truth in the pensieve, and that he loved her! Somehow, his poetry had made her grief from a great cry of anguish, to a small whisper.

Now feeling much better, McGonagall went down to breakfast while tucking the scale in her robes. It was warm there.

As McGonagall entered the Great Hall, the usual loud-hum of chatter wasn't there. Instead, everyone was talking in whispers. McGonagall crossed the room and sat in her usual seat; leaving Dumbledore's throne-like chair empty. Even though she wasn't grieving as much, she couldn't pretend that she wasn't sad about his death…

No one seemed to eat very much. After about an hour, McGonagall stood up, wishing that it was Dumbledore standing up with his usual chorus of, "Tuck in!"

The hum diappeared as McGonagall spoke gravely to the students. "It's time. Students, follow your heads of Houses. Gryffindors, follow me please."

The students assembled themselves and in no time, McGonagall was leading the Gryffindors out into the brilliant sunshine. _"Dumbledore would have loved this weather," _thought McGonagall sadly as she lead the students out near the lake where a marble altar was placed along with about a thousand chairs.

McGonagall was forced to sit by Rufus Scrigemour, who did not look very sad about Dumbledore's death. _"__**He **__doesn't have to argue with Albus anymore," _thought McGonagall angrily. She could have sworn she saw him smirking for a split second.

No matter. It didn't make much of a difference, now that Albus was gone. _"He, at least, would not have cared….He was much too noble for that!" _thought McGonagall triumphantly, knowing that Dumbledore was much too kind for his own good.

Suddenly, a wave of people turning around all at once occurred. McGonagall turned around to see.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle of chairs; crying softly. He was carrying a bundle of long, slender, blankets ornated with gold and silver stars shining against the purple velvet.

As McGonagall realized what was in the bundle, tears sprang to her eyes and fell down her face so quickly, she wondered if the tears were going to burn her face from the force of them falling.

Hagrid gently placed Dumbledore on the altar, wiping his eyes as he did so. McGonagall wondered why Dumbledore looked so frail in death, when abrupt blue-like flames engulfed him and turned into a glass-like casket.

"_Now he's stuck in there forever!" _thought McGonagall sadly as tears continued falling down her face.

About an hour later (when people were done speaking), the ceremony was marked to an end with a silver-blue Phoenix soaring eagerly into the air and fading away. As everyone got up to leave, McGonagall lingered behind; to be alone with Dumbledore.

McGonagall got up and walked slowly towards the marble casket. She gazed upon the engraven lettering that she had chosen above all others. _**"Gone from us; but will always linger in our hearts"**_- _**"Death is but the next great adventure!"**_ McGonagall thought that it made a nice finishing touch to it by adding something that Dumbledore had said….

When she was absolutely sure she was alone, McGonagall knelt down by his grave so she could look into his face.

"Oh Albus…..I wasn't ready for you to go," whispered McGonagall as tears filled her eyes again as she gazed upon the face she knew so well. "But I still love you. I can't thank you enough for carving your little piece into that dragon scale you gave me….Why, I hadn't even noticed that until this morning!" whispered McGonagall, attempting to smile with tears still running down her face.

"I leave you in peace now….I'll never forget you," whispered McGonagall softly as she turned her back on the grave.

"_I just want you to be happy…"_

Dumbledore's voice sounded as clear as day. McGonagall instinctively turned around, but realized that Dumbledore could not have said it seeing as his grave laid behind her.

"_I just want you to be happy….My dear, sweet Minerva…" _

Dumbledore's voice sounded again. McGonagall could see no one. Confused, McGonagall got up to leave, but Dumbledore's voice sounded once more but in a rush, as if frightened that she was going to leave!

"_Albus, it's all right! You can go!" _thought McGonagall finally, pittying him.

"_Why, thank you Minerva."_

"You're welcome Albus…." said McGonagall softly as she felt a prescence or something leaving her. Dumbledore was trying to comfort her! McGonagall sank into a chair and started crying again because Dumbledore had made sure she was comforted at this difficult time! After quite some time had passed, McGonagall left; leaving Albus behind her.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue-

McGonagall died some fifty years later; alone. McGonagall, naturally chose to 'go on' versus staying behind in the land of the living, in which she did not belong.

She soon found herself in a swirling mist. It was bright and happy here. McGonagall, instinctively touched her face and was jubilant to find that she looked at fifty years younger!

Before she take in the beautiful image of the swirling mist turning slowly into a beautiful meadow, she heard a voice that she longed to hear for the past fifty years. That voice had haunted her, almost in her dreams.

"Don't go," it said simply.

McGonagall quickly around and realizing who it was, ran and jumped into the person's arms.

"Minerva! I didn't know you'd be **that** happy to see me!" exclaimed Dumbledore, quite taken aback at McGonagall's greeting.

"How could I _**not**_ be happy?" asked McGonagall softly still hugging him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I've waited for you again!" exclaimed Dumbledore triumphantly, his cheeks glowing pink as he attempted to change the subject.

"I can see that," said McGonagall, laughing at his feeble change of subject.

"How's Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's fine; he's married Ginny Weasley and they've had three children! I think he has two grandchildren now!" exclaimed McGonagall, beaming as she looked at Dumbledore's face, which was lit up in amazement.

"I see…..He's always loved her," said Dumbledore absentmindedly.

"And I you, Albus," said McGonagall quietly.

Dumbledore reached to touch her face with both of his hands to kiss her. When they were through, McGonagall spoke.

"I'm so happy that your hand's better," said McGonagall, holding his hand and rejoicing in the fact that nothing could harm her love ever again.

"I would've rather stayed with you than have my hand fixed," said Dumbledore quietly, prying his hand out of McGonagall's and examining it.

"Really?" asked McGonagall, wonderingly.

"Really," replied Dumbledore. As he saw love light up in her eyes, he smiled.

"Lily and James are here," he said, changing the subject once more.

"Really?" asked McGonagall incredulously. Lily had been one of her better mail-correspondents when she was alive. It was Dumbledore's orders to watch and keep an eye on her when he learned that she could be a potential target from Voldemort.

"Yes…Come; I'll show you," began Dumbledore lovingly as he took her by the hand, realizing that now that he had her again, he would never, **ever **let go!

**The End**

**A/N:** _Oh my gosh- the ending. I really want to be sarcastic here and such, but I'll refrain. I wrote this and finished it at the end of 2007 and this is when I first really started writing. I've improved so much since then and the people I have to thank are you, my reviewers, for taking the time in critiquing me so I was able to shape my writing into what it is now. I truly believe that reviewers are responsible for how a writer sees himself or herself... Make their day and review even if it's a simple 'good job'. Don't just review the stuff you love either- review the crap you hate and let the writer know how they can improve. I don't mean go and flame every new writer you see out there because I know each of us was one once. This story compared to the other ones is a prime example of that. :D_


End file.
